legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 January 2013
11:50 hi 11:50 Anything interesting? 11:50 No. 11:50 Ok 12:20 HI!!!!! 12:20 hello 12:20 polt 12:20 yeah? 12:20 fixcraft plz 12:21 ok 12:21 cya there 12:21 here 12:21 i have not seen you on for a while polt 12:22 its only Been 3 days that I have Been Gone!!!!!!!! 12:22 People Mis Me! 12:22 yep i do 12:26 so what is going on? 12:26 Um Fixcraft 12:26 Disney 12:26 what is it 12:26 a server 12:26 what is the IP 12:26 Disney is unrelated 12:27 one sec 12:27 also asdan_ doesnt and hasent seen mr farou 12:27 hes nice 12:27 )-o 12:27 *0_o 12:27 lol 12:27 hes one of the enemy 12:27 I yhonk 12:27 i dont think 12:27 so do you have the IP? 12:28 fix.d74g0n.com 12:28 ill let you live with us theres 1 more room 12:29 i am playing 12:29 ok 12:46 hi 12:47 Hello, Professor. 12:48 Hello, HBB. 12:48 hi 12:49 Hunrter! 12:49 bey 12:58 HI 12:58 Hellooooo. 12:58 What's up? 12:59 MC 01:00 What server are you frequenting lately? 01:00 Hello, Brickon. 01:00 BBL. 01:04 Fex's 01:06 ? 01:06 the server 01:06 thats its name 01:06 ITs a guy named Fix 01:07 HI> 01:07 hi 01:07 back 01:07 whats up 01:07 MC 01:07 coool 01:08 i am puting my zever up want to come on 01:08 no 01:08 ok 01:08 I'm on another 01:08 with Hikai and Dyl 01:08 cool 01:20 v 01:20 01:22 gtgtg6tgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgt 01:39 "the server 01:39 thats its name 01:39 ITs a guy named Fix" 01:40 I'm still banned from that server for no reason. 02:09 By 02:56 so 02:56 mythrun any mod news? 02:57 ...... 02:57 Added an Imagination entity. 02:57 02:57 cool 02:57 got any pics? 02:57 mythrun your good with this stuff 02:58 No. 02:58 k 02:58 this mod is probally gonna be better than aether 02:58 and thqts mod is amaing 02:58 *amazing 02:59 *that 03:06 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/tnsimagination.png 03:06 yay 03:07 woah 03:07 cool 03:07 man would i like imagination instead of hunger 03:08 hey mythrun are youn planning on adding ninja hooods? 03:08 *hoods 03:08 hey whit 03:08 *white 03:08 oh my bad typing skillz 03:08 Howdy! 03:08 Not in 0.1a. 03:08 k 03:09 white do you play mc? 03:10 Nope, I do not. 03:10 ok 03:10 brb 03:18 just changing as texture pack textures for ninja hood 04:46 hello dawgy 06:03 hello 06:04 Hallo. 06:04 oh slow download... 06:05 oh finally done 06:08 this is a good texture pack 06:17 megadoku is a great texture pack 06:21 polt. 06:21 fixcraft? 06:22 also i accidentaly mined into your room 06:22 06:22 hi 06:22 ok 06:23 06:23 06:23 I mined out the rest of the hallways 06:23 just a small hole 06:23 lol 06:23 thx 06:23 also i got mega dokucraft 06:23 I like that pack 06:23 My Fav Though Is Sphax 06:23 i luv dokucraft in all 06:24 eh i dont like shpax 06:24 I like Athres Acent And Jolicraft 06:24 thios ones really nice because it changes the font 06:24 I always use sphax 06:24 and i dont like mc font 06:24 ok on 06:30 hi 06:30 Hello. 06:41 Hello? 06:42 Hello, Mysterygoo. 06:42 R U New? Returning? 06:42 Leaving? 06:42 06:43 06:57 Chat broke? 06:57 I got disconnected. 07:00 me to 07:02 Welcome back. 07:37 Hello, TLUW. 07:37 Hi!!!! 07:41 Hi. 07:41 Am I The Only Enthusiastic One OPn This Wiki Anymore 08:10 hunterHi 08:10 hi 08:10 cWere Going To War 08:10 with... 08:12 well, what a wonderful conversation this is... 08:12 oh sry 08:12 lag 08:12 with Fix 08:12 eventually 08:12 I will get Farou back 08:13 And that, my poor misguided polt, marks me leaving. 08:13 08:13 I wasnt joking. 08:13 Bye. 08:14 hi 08:14 Hello. 08:18 Hello 08:18 Welcome 08:18 You New? 08:18 Hello, Drew. 08:19 afk 08:20 Hey 08:24 HI> 08:25 Hello, Lost. 08:47 test 08:47 aah, it works 08:48 aah well, I'll be off 08:49 hello 08:53 hi 08:57 Hello. 09:05 hey 09:05 hi 09:06 dang it i just missed pan 09:06 09:06 darn 09:06 no he was on like an hour ago 09:07 it was just like ten minutes ago do the math 09:07 09:07 Hello, Mythrun. 09:07 hey mythran 09:08 Ping the bot if I get disconnected. 09:08 And the bot is still in chat. 09:08 i dont understand your wizdem 09:08 09:09 jk 09:09 i understand 09:09 Ping Him? 09:09 I Will 09:09 If You Tell We What it it? 09:09 i think he meant like zing 09:10 or something like that' 09:10 i smart 09:10 09:11 well i know i just got here but bye 09:11 cya 09:11 bey 09:11 Bye, Super. 09:16 Hello, Pangolin. 09:16 Hi all 09:16 Hey. 09:16 h 09:16 *hi 09:16 Hello Explorers. 09:17 Hello, Nealybealy. 09:17 hi Chip. 09:17 *Hi 09:17 09:17 Polt, I really think you need to edit that 2013 MMO blog you got, so it has nice big capital letters saying "MINIFIG MMO LINK HERE (link), CHIMA GAME HERE (link)! THIS IS NOT AN LU2!!" 09:18 Or someone could just make a new blog containing all of it 09:18 they could, but that doesn't seem to stop all these horrible random contributors now does it? 09:19 These random contributors are like tons of 8 year olds 09:19 yup 09:19 they must be stopped! 09:19 You can't stop them 09:19 but...but... O_O 09:20 They're unbeatable, when you present logic, they throw made up reasoning back 09:21 wow I am lagging 09:21 Also, have you played the Chima game on the lego website? 09:21 that speedorz thing? yeah 09:21 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 09:21 I found two glitches in it XD 09:21 They're on my channel on YT 09:21 Driving the wrong way ftw. 09:22 what do you do on your channel? 09:22 Make videos 09:22 of awesomeness 09:22 videos of you or machinimas or comentaries? 09:22 Bugs, set reviews, gaming stuff, me smashing a harddrive, you name it. 09:22 All of the above 09:23 09:23 Yup. 09:23 Link? 09:23 http://www.youtube.com/user/Nealybealy/ 09:26 09:26 Um....What Is Even Going On? 09:26 It's a livestream I did with Masbts 09:26 Masbts? 09:26 Yes 09:26 Masbts from LU 09:26 is that someones username? 09:27 oh 09:27 I c 09:27 09:29 You Should Realy Commentate Your Greifing. 09:29 Meh 09:29 I quit that a long time ago 09:29 09:30 I prefer not to grief now 09:31 09:32 Im Assuming Something Happened That IDK about... 09:32 Hmm? 09:37 Hoi 09:37 Hey 09:37 Ho Al 09:37 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/tnsimagination.png 09:37 Hi Alcom 09:37 bye Alcom 09:37 :o 09:37 Nice Mythj 09:38 Wow Ari/Mythrun! 09:39 Wow, that is very cool, Mythrun. 09:40 Cool! 09:46 AFK 09:48 Mama Papa Brickolini will not cook you no linguine 09:48 Oh. Didn't even realize I had this up still. 09:49 09:49 I am the ghost of le717. 09:49 I am to whom you speak. 09:49 :o 09:50 Ghost? 09:50 You're a ghost? 09:50 Ok. 09:50 le is AFk 09:50 Rio? 09:50 so this is his ghost speaking. 09:50 Okay. 10:00 I'm-a back! 10:01 Welcome back, Le. 10:01 Hi everybody. Sorry, had to be AFK for a bit. 10:01 Hey chip! 10:01 Bot, Mythrun, Neal, PANG! Polt, White. 10:02 Hi to you all. 10:02 Howdy! I just am getting back too! 10:02 I love how I can call people's names they come back from AFK. 10:02 See! Everybody is back! 10:02 Hey Le! 10:02 Hey crash! 10:03 Long time no chat! 10:03 Uh-huh. 10:03 Crash, say hello to everybody. 10:03 Hello Explorer and welcome back to Le and White 10:03 BTW, I updated my Crash's Universe blog. 10:03 hey Chip, Mythrun, Nealy, Pan, Polt, TheLEGO 10:03 10:03 Hello, CHP. 10:04 Indeed you did. 10:04 Hello! 10:04 xD 10:04 You didn't get a ping back from my blog? 10:04 Ummm..no...nothing from Wordpress in a long while 10:05 back 10:05 Odd. 10:05 Welcome back, Pangolin. 10:05 I linked you in my next before last post on my blog. 10:05 LOL 10:05 WOW 10:05 Sadly, GTG AGAIN 10:05 Cya 10:05 10:05 10:05 Bye! 10:05 Bye, CHP. 10:05 I JUST MET DAWRIN ON A PUBLIC SERVER 10:05 10:05 See ya! 10:05 Hello, ESL. 10:05 So? 10:05 Nice Pic BTW Le 10:05 10:05 ESL? 10:05 Cya!! 10:05 Thanks. 10:06 Bye! 10:06 Yo Neal 10:07 I \\ 10:07 ESL is a common abbreviation for English as a Second Language. 10:07 Okay, good to know. 10:07 Do u guys know darwin? 10:07 That must be your name, English as a Second Language.. 10:07 10:07 Well I met him again on a public server 10:08 Talked to be before. 10:08 Well i went to a new server 10:08 How is that exciting? 10:08 and he was dere so yeah 10:08 Caz 10:09 It is 10:09 servers are boss 10:09 Meeting Darwin on a public server 10:09 You act like he is God. 10:09 *he is a god. 10:09 Maybe he is. 10:09 I meant to say. 10:09 Oh boy... 10:10 Nice. Now I have PB on my keyboard and mouse. 10:10 wow 10:11 Mythruns mc skin is in da middle 10:11 thought it would be more 10:11 IM A MYTHRUN SO IM A BOSS 10:11 but no. 10:11 I mean its rly rly rly good 10:11 Wait 10:11 oh gosh 10:11 what did I do 10:11 Nothing 10:12 Why 10:12 Well its really good 10:12 I think I killed the Chima game again xD 10:12 a good skin 10:12 I actually love it 10:12 well i think ninjago is the best all the way then chimia 10:12 Chima is bad imo.. But I need to start liking it for the MMOG 10:13 gtg, cya all 10:13 Its an MMOG?? 10:14 Neal, Happy Pappy said it doesn't look all that bad He has seen it already. 10:14 Bye Pang. 10:15 Hi Polt 10:15 Bye Extra 10:15 hi 10:15 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 10:17 Hello, Darwin. 10:17 White, I was commenting on the theme, not the MMOG. 10:58 Did you mean VPS ? 10:58 A VPN is a Virtual private network 11:00 What is a VPS? 11:00 *sigh* I hate the button... 11:00 Hamachi is a VPN 11:01 and LOCO works with that. 11:01 Do you think it would work in a VPS? 11:01 Did chat break? 11:02 YES 11:02 A lot 11:04 Wich one ? 11:04 Site ? 11:05 Anybody here? 11:05 Test 11:07 Chat broke again? 11:07 Yep :\ 11:09 11:09 Pizza is in the oven. 11:09 Chat broke again. 11:09 NVM I found it. 11:10 But have you ever used that site 11:10 Wikia must be having problems with chat today. 11:10 or is there a good site you can honestly recommend to me? 11:10 They are. 11:10 Hi Dyl] 11:10 hey' 11:11 Darwin Hikai and me are on ficraft 11:11 Hello, Dylwillb. 11:11 hello 11:11 I've used Host1Free once 11:11 Ah. 11:11 I didn't really need the service after buying a server machine XD 11:11 what is going on? 11:11 But it seems their Free VPS is through FB only. 11:12 Hello, ESL. 11:12 hello ESL 11:13 English as a Second Language! 11:13 11:14 so what is going on? 11:15 Wikia chat problems. 11:19 Darwin, a VPN is different from a VPS. 2013 01 04